


[Podfic of] Til You Make It

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even if Patrick were actually bi and dumb enough to fall for Jonny, it isn't going to get him anywhere.</p><p>Right now, Patrick's feeling pretty dumb, and he's had four drinks and is starting to wonder about the other part."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Til You Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125716) by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1CDOJGU) [10.2 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/15BEPvu) [11.1 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 21:57 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
